Princess Phallia
by incomplete-story
Summary: A war, A girl lost and the love conflict!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: Intro

Once there were 2 countries that were in the midst of war. These 2 countries were Parilia and Fornber. Before war started they were good friends. But because of a little white lie told by an evil wizard, Sitier, everything fell apart. Sitier, at that time, was disguised as a messenger for both countries and a spy too. Then Sitier told both countries that they each are planning on taking over the others territory. So then both kings declared war against each other. Then, one day, Parilia was ambushed by Fornber and on that same day, the child of the king was born, a beautiful baby girl, and was named Phallia. But because of that ambush, the king had his most trusted servant, Berner, to take her and raise her as a normal girl in their family. They fled through the escape passages of the servants and they got to the village and they were safe. The battle took 3 days and 2 nights. When the ambush passed and failed. The king of Parilia protected his castle and country but he wasn't happy for he can't see his daughter.

Chapter 1: Telling the news*Berner speaking

I waited a few days and when I knew everything was safe I told the whole village:

"This is the only daughter and child of the royal family! I was given the order to take care of her _but_ I need your help for I cannot do this alone. I need the help of the whole village to care for this child. Would you help me?"

Then a villager interrupted and said "Why should we believe what you say?"

I replied with a bit of anger in my voice: "I am his majesties most trusted servant how could you not believe me?"

"We know that and we do trust you but we can't believe that the girl is the queen child. We haven't heard of the queen having a child in 6 years! And what if she were your child?" The same villager said.

I then replied as I looked at the rest of the villagers "That is impossible for my wife, as you can see, has a child inside of her." I paused. Then I held Phallia in front of everyone and continued "This child here is our future if she were to fall into the wrong hands it could cause great danger for our country! So please believe me, and help me raise this child to be a great queen." I knelt to the ground with her in my arms, knowing that it was disgraceful, and continued "Please I am begging you this is the only treasure the king and queen have left and trusted me with her! Please I beg you!" The townsfolk saw my desperate pleading and discussed it with Elder Faverie, a wise young man who did not know how to fight for he has a weak body since he was young but he is married to a very beautiful and wise young woman whose name is Marie. When they were done discussing with the elder he told me

"We will help you but we will have to discuss in the council hall."

I looked at the elder and said "Thank you" I said over and over again as I held Phallia in my arms. Before going to the hall, I gave Phallia to me wife, Sophia, and told her "Take care of her I will be back with good news." Then i kissed my wife and left. Once we arrived at the hall, the eldest man of each family was there. This is my first time here in the hall for I have always been in the castle serving the king but would only return rarely and I did not need to report anything about my family for we are happy. When we came in everyone stood up. When I and the elder sat down the elder said "You may all sit down now."

Once they all sat down he continued "So let us begin this meeting. First we will discuss the most important matter, the life of Phallia, the child of the King William and Queen Melinda. As you all know I have already accepted that we will take care of this child but what we do not know is who will she be living with? How will we teach her to be a great queen? How will we treat her? And how should we keep her true self from her?"

Then I stood up and said "She will live with me and my family I will take care of her."

Then the elder said "That takes care of the first question but how are we supposed to treat her?"

A man stood up and said "We should treat her like any other girl in the village. Give her a job of mending clothes or washing clothes like any other woman."

"Good, but _are_sure that we can treat her normally like any other girl even with the knowledge of her being a princess?"

Another man stood up and said "We will get used to her as she grows. Soon enough we will forget that she is a princess and think of her as part of a normal village. This _I_ am sure of."

The elder sighed deeply and said "I shall agree with you but how are we supposed to teach her how to be a great queen?"

I said "I have a suggestion but I do not think that you will agree easily."

"Just say it. I would like to end this quickly" the elder said

"Well what if the whole village would help. The women will teach her how to cook, wash, mend and also the manners. While the men teach her how to fight and survive. I will teach her how to read and write. And the part you might not agree on: You will teach her how to make calm decisions and the wisdom of a leader."

The elder looked at me and smiled "How could I not agree with this but there is a slight problem with this. How will we teach her all this?"

A man that looked no older than 18 said "We shall do this slowly. Make it part of her life like it is normal. She studies the whole day yet she also plays. How we should do this? We should teach her outside and teach her as a family."

"Hmmm. That may work. This is your first time here is it not?" The elder asked the 18 year-old

"Yes." Then took a pause and continued "My older brother, Ginther, died during the ambush."

"I am sorry to hear that. He was a great man and we will hold a proper funeral for him, but for now let us concentrate." Then he looked at the 18 year-old again and said "you are smart for your age. I look forward to having meetings with you in the future." He paused then continued "Now, how are we going to keep her from knowing she is a princess?"

"This I do not know, elder." I said. Then everyone started to whisper to each other as if I weren't there. I glared and them and then told myself to calm down.

All of a sudden the elder stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs "Silence! I will not allow such chit-chat in my hall and you aren't women for goodness' sake." He sat back down with a sour face and said "Very well then I will make this decision, we shall not tell her she is of royalty _but_ we will only tell her when the time comes or when she asks. Now let us discuss the matter on which man should teach her how to fight?" By this time he has calmed down then he looked around and shouted with excitement

"Higgins!"And continued "I believe you are the best at the bow and arrow, Am I not right?"

Higgins, A tall muscular man that was around 20 and has brown hair with a few blonde strands in it, replied "Yes I am considered the best but I do not think-"

Higgins used to be an archer for the army but when he had a child he quit and as he was talking ge was cut off by me "Please" I begged and continued "I have seen you shoot from a 100 yards away from the target and still shoot with accuracy. You _are_the best. So please, teach her."

He took a minute to think and said "Fine. I shall teach her_but_I will not take responsibility if she will use this for wrong doings."

The elder said "I am sure she will not for you will teach her how to use it for doing right. Now who will teach her sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat? There are a number of great swordsmen but who is the best in guiding her through her training?" He looked around the room and shouted

"Bither, Patrio, Sicher , and Timothy! You four are the best swordsmen in this village, but who will teach her?"

"Bither, how about you?" Bither, who was a young man around his mid 20s, said "I cannot teach her for I do not have the patience to teach her sword fighting _but_I may be able to teach her the basics of battle planning and also how to create them."

"Okay then, Timothy?" the elder said unsure

Timothy, a great warrior and in his 30s, said "I cannot teach her either, for I have to attend to the king as his personal soldier and I will be too old when the time comes for me to teach her."

Patrio, a man who was tall yet skinny and strong and had great looks and is still 19, said "I am able to teach her _but_she will have to learn with my son, Pefrie, when they are of age."

"That would be perfect for then she will have a partner in combat." The elder said "Sicher are you fine with this?"

Sicher, a man who will never goes back on his word and is in his mid 30s and has a wife and no kids, said "I agree and I would be too old for teaching her when she needs it."

Then the elder said "So it is decided. Higgins will teach her how to handle the bow 'n' arrow. Bither will teach her how to make an effective battle plan and also the basics. Patrio will teach her how to fight with a sword and I believe no one has to teach her hand-to-hand combat for she will not need this knowledge. Berner will teach her how to read and write. I will teach her how to be a calm and wise leader. But the women's part is something we also need to discuss but cannot because they, the women, are not here and I think we can discuss this another time since it is time for us to go back to our work. We will continue this tomorrow but we do not need to bring the women yet. I will tell you when to bring them to the meeting. That is all. Dismissed"

As quick as the meeting started it ended. Then suddenly the elder said "Berner! Stay here and ask someone to call your wife and the child here."

So I told Higgins "Higgins since you are my neighbour, can you please tell my wife to come here?"

Higgins sighed and said "Sure, why not?"

So they all left and I stayed behind with the elder. Then I asked "Why do I need to stay behind?"

"I shall tell you when your wife gets here."

While waiting for my wife, I told myself 'I am a very lucky man to have the people support me even though this is not their responsibility, they are truly loving people.' A few minutes later my wife entered. The elder turned around pointed and said "I will tell you now. Are you sure you can take care of her when you have a child just about to be born?" as he pointed at my wife's belly while looking at the me

Sophia looked at me and looked back at the elder and said "Do not worry. Even though they aren't born on the same day and in the same family _we_will treat her as a twin of my child." As she was saying this, I looked at Sofia with shock. After she said those words I said to the elder:

"Yes, it is as she says, we will take care of her as our own child."

The elder took a deep sigh and said "I see there is nothing that can change your minds _but_you will be the ones who will tell her when she asks but only after she turns 16. Take good care of the child she is in your hands. You may leave now."

I knew the king and the queen were worried about her but they knew that it was safer for her to stay amongst the common and never know of her existence. What they did not know was that their daughter had a special gift that could save their country for it was very powerful and useful not only in war but also in keeping peace amongst the people.

**********My note to readers:

I am new at writing stories, so please do criticize my work in as many ways as possible. For those who are interested or want to copy my work, please do not because I have worked really hard on this story. If this story is progressing too fast, please tell me. This was inspired by a manga that I really liked, then I had Ideas on how to change it and the next thing I knew, it became a whole different story. As you can see, I am not done with the story and I have ALOT more chapters but I want to test my story before putting up the rest of my chapters. I hope you will enjoy too. Also if no reviews are posted I will not continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2*It is Phallia speaking here about her own life*

On may 15, a day when everything was in full blossom, I turned 2 years-old. After a month, my mother introduced a little boy my age named Pefrie. His name was so funny I could not keep my laughter in and then I stopped when I realized I was laughing and said "I sorry for laughing. I like your name. I think it funny." And I smiled and his face turned red and he ran away. I asked mother why he ran away with a red face "Mama why he run with red face. He sick? He mad at me?" my mother laughed and said

"No, my dear, it is because you look like an angel when you smile." I did not understand what mother was saying but I smiled and told mother

"Ok. Mama, when lunch? Me hungry." She smiled too and said

"Now, my angel, but you have to find your brother, Vernicus, first."

"Mama, Where ish Brother?"

"He is playing with his friends in the other house."

"Okay mama. Be back." so I went to our neighbour's house and knocked on the door and when someone answered I said

"Is brother there?" while I looked up at the tall mama. This was the first time I saw her because usually Papa Higgins would answer. The mama replied

"OH! Yes! Why not come in first, your brother's friend and my son, Johny, wants to meet you."

"Ok thank you tall mama." I said with an excited smile. Then she laughed. And told me

"Call me Gabriella."

"Gabwiella? Yes mama Gabwiella." Then she laughed again and said

"This way little miss." Then she opened the door and I saw my brother and 4 other boys in their underwear and a hat that looks like a boat that is upside down and they were also wearing a cape and holding a sword. The moment I saw this I laughed so hard that I kept rolling on the floor and by chest hurt I even had tears in my eyes. When I was trying to stop I told brother

"Brother, M-mama call you. We eat soon." I took a pause and continued "Brother and friends look funny!" Then I continued laughing. And then Gabriella mama told me

"Ok dear. Stop laughing now. You are hurting their feelings." I stopped laughing and sat up and when I was about to wipe my tears with my dress she said

"No, don't wipe it with your dress stand up first so we can clean your dress. Ok now it's clean, here wipe your face too." She gave me a clean cloth and I wiped my face with it. When I was clean again I said

"Thank you! Mama Gabwiella." I smiled again and I looked at the boys and said

"Sorry I hurt feelings." Then I smiled but they all ran away like Pefrie and one of them hid under the bed. So I frowned and told brother

"Brother let go. I very hungry." I said madly and all he said was

"Do not smile when apologizing. That very mean." He looked mad. So I said

"Okay brother. Let go! I want eat!" So I took brother's clothes and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house and when we were out the door I first came in, I faced Mama Gabriella and said

"Mama Gabwiella. Thank you for take care my brother."

"It's ok dear and take care of your brother ok?"

"Okay" I smiled and I left while dragging my brother to our house. When we got to our house I told mama

"Mama I find brother! Can eat now?" Then mama came out of the kitchen and said

"Sur- goodness gracious! What is your brother wearing?"

"Mama me wearing superhero clothes." My brother said and then I also added

"And his friends wear same." I was holding in my laugh but I laughed a little and stopped. Mama said

"Okay we will eat as soon as you change your clothes." Mama told brother. So brother went to our room and changed. Then Papa came back and when I saw papa I ran into him and hugged him as hard as I could then papa said

"Whoa! I almost fell this time. You have gotten real strong huh? Where is Vernicus?" I answered happily

"He in room change clothes."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he thought he was some kind of hero and is only wearing his underwear and a cape." Then father laughed and moved closer to mama and their lips touched and I said

"Ewwww. Mama and papa lips touch." I said while closing my eyes. They laughed and said

"This is not Ewww. This is how I show your mother I love her." Then brother came out and said

"Okay Mama I done changing."And when he finished he saw papa and said

"Ah! Papa is here!" He ran up to papa and jumped and hugged papa. I pouted and said

"Papa is mine." I said this I was pulling him off papa. Then mama said

"No! Phallia get off! Stop that and Vernicus get off already!" and when I stopped and brother got down mama told us "He belongs to all of us ok! We are family so he doesn't belong to anyone but the 3 of us."

"Yes mama!" we both said at the same time. Then papa knelt down and told us

"What your mother is saying is true. I don't belong to anyone but this family ok." Then we both kissed papa on the cheek. Then I ran to mama and said

"Sorry mama." Then brother hugged mama too and said the same thing. Then we all sat down and ate together as we were eating papa said

"After lunch I will go to council meeting again ok and this time mama will come so you will be with Gabriella ok?"

"Ok papa" we said at the same time. You see in our village the adults have a council meeting everyday about how the village is doing and other stuff but I don't know what the other thing is but usually only the oldest man in each family goes and the women cannot. Today is different. Mama has to go too. I was so curious I asked

"Is mama only woman go to meeting?" They looked surprised and told me

"No, not only mama, some other women are going too." Then I asked

"But not mama Gabwiella?" Then papa answered

"Because Gabriella is special." Then I smiled because I gained new knowledge. Papa seemed surprised that I would smile about something like that. Then mama asked me

"Why are you smiling angel?"

"Because I learn new about life" I said with excitement and papa said

"Don't worry you have all the time in the world to learn all the things you want." Then brother came in and said "Me too! Me too! I be a great hero just like king!" Then we all laughed together and continued eating.

When lunch was over mama and papa took us to Gabriella and we said our goodbyes. When I looked into the room I saw a lot of boys and girls running around with others or playing by themselves but once I walked in everybody stopped playing and I asked

"What wrong? You stop play. It my fault?" I said while I was about to cry and then Gabriella came in and said

"Okay everyone continue what you were doing." Once they continued she bent down and told me "Phallia, don't worry it is not your fault they were just curious about you." She said as she looked straight into my eyes and hugged me when she was done. Then when she finished hugging me she stood up again and said "Why not try to make some friends?"

"Okay! Mama Gabwiella." I smiled with teary eyes. So I looked around the room and saw Pefrie. I was so happy he was there. So I approached him and asked

"Hi Pepwie! Me happy see you again!" I said happily. Then he turned away and said

"Hello Phallia. Me too. Sorry I run from you. I very shy." He said softly and yet I could hear it clearly. Then I asked

"Want play with me?" As I said this I went closer to his face and saw it was very red. And quickly asked

"You okay? You have fever?"

"No no. I just very shy. Please no look." He replied. So then I asked

"Why you shy?"

"Because pretty."

"Who pretty?"

"You." As he said that he turned even redder, so I said

"Thank you!" At that moment I took his hand and said "Let play! Help me make friend!" I said with a smile and all he did was nod but slowly he became less and less shy and started to talk to me while looking at me. When he could finally talk to me while looking straight at me he said

"Hey! Wanna make friend?"

"Yup! Me want make lot of friend!" When I finished what I said he grabbed my hand and went on the table and told everyone

"Everyone! Meet Phallia." And after that one sentence, I started to make a lot of new friends from other families. I met 2 girls who are twins one had the name of Lila and the other had the name of Lilia. They were both very pretty. When I was playing with them I asked "Did you mama and papa go to meeting?"

They looked at each other and Lila told me "Yes, They said to be nice to you because you are very shy."

Though they are twins I can tell them apart because Lila was very talkative and Lilia was not. Lilia is very kind and gentle but Lila was a playful girl who always got dirty. Lila was thin and Lilia was a bit fatter than Lila but they get along so well that nothing can separate them. After they said shy I said to them "I not shy I don't know how speak with other like you." I said while I was about to cry then they told me

"It's okay. But at least you have Pefrie, Lilia and me." Lila told me and then Lilia continued her sentence and said "We will always be there for you now." Then Lila suddenly shouted and said "Come on! Let's play with the boys!" I laughed and said

"Okay!"

Lila took Lilia's and my hand and then ran toward the boys who were playing with Pefrie and my brother. When we got there I saw the boy who hid under the bed and the 3 others at Gabriella mama's house with my brother before lunch. Then Lila said to the boy who hid under the bed

"Hey Johny! Meet Phallia! She is very fun to play with right Pefrie?"

Then Johny and Pefrie stood up. Pefrie said to Johny "Actually, She very fun to play with cause she very energy."

Then Johny looked at me and told Lila and Pefrie "I will judge that. Lets see what you can do. Lets play adventure!"

Everyone looked at me like I couldn't do it so I said "I girl, yes but I can do boy stuff too! I accept challenge!"

I did not know how to play this game so I asked Johny "First. How to play?"

He looked at me and said "You see the tables, chairs and beds?"

I looked around and replied "Yes"

He told me "You and I will start from the top of the dining table then we have to climb down from there. When you climbed down run to the bed, jump 5 times and then run back to the dining table and get back up."

I told him "That all?" I looked again at the table and said "Okay how win?"

He told me " Whoever gets to the table first wins. So are you fine with this?"

I looked at him and smiled and told him "Okay"

So we climbed on the table and when Pefrie said go I immediately ran to the edge jumped on the chair and jumped down. Then I ran to the bed got on it then jumped five times and then I climbed back down and ran to the dining table as fast as I could I climbed up the chair and then I climbed up to the dining table and said "Yeah! Done!" Then my brother, Pefrie, Johny, Lila, Lilia and the three other boys looked at me with surprise and I asked them

"So who win?"

They looked at me and then Johny who was still at the bed told me "Get down first before Gabriella come in."

I climbed down and then asked "What wrong?"

"What wrong?" Vernicus told me "You ran very fast! And beat Johny! How?"

I looked puzzled and told them "I ran fast I can. I win?"

Johny came in and told me "You won. Pefrie was right. You are very energetic."

I smiled and then shouted "I win!" over and over again while jumping then Pefrie, Lila, Lilia, Vernicus and the three others hugged me and said "That was amazing!"

Then I stopped and said "Lila, Thank you!" while bowing my head then I lookd at Pefrie adn the everyone else and said "I wov you all!"

Then Johny came in and told me " Okay now I will introduce you to the other boys." He pointed at a boy who was very chubby and told me "This is Gibore we call him biggy." Then he pointed at a very thin and pretty boy "This is Tommy." Then he pointed at a very normal looking boy who did not say anything at all "This is Timar." He then faced me and said "You are part of our group now so you can come and play with us in my house anytime."

I smiled and told him "Thank you but I only play with Lila and Lilia only. Sorry. Nice meet you." I smile again and then I stopped smiling and looked at Tommy and the other boys and they were all red again and asked Lilia and Lila "Why when I smile they very red?"

They looked at each other and Lilia told me "Because you are prettier when you smile like that."

I looked at them and told them "I not get it." I was very very puzzled. Then the twins looked at each other then Lila told me "It's ok you will get it sooner or later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3*Here Berner is talking*

After I arrived in the council hall with my wife, we took a seat. Then at that moment, the elder came in and sat down and said

"You may all sit now. So today we will discuss the matter of Phallia's studies first. She turned 2 last month, am I correct?"

I stood up and said "Yes, elder."

"Yes. So, we have discussed this before but we have only reached the decision of the parts of the men that they should teach but we have not yet reached the decision of the women's part in her studies. Women, you see, we need the best at cooking, mending, washing and most of all, well mannered. We need people who are capable of teaching her as if she were your own daughter. Now, I ask of you, women, to stand up and tell me who you would think is the best for teaching these skills."

Amilia, wife of Bither and the representative of the women said "We are all great at those skill but the best at cooking would be Crystel. She is the daughter of the legendary god mother of food. She will be best suited for teaching Phallia and she has agreed to teach. The best at washing would be Ferian. She can remove any stain on any type of clothing. She has also agreed to teach her. The best in mending would also be the most well mannered she is I. All the women chose me as the most fit. I am not being arrogant. If you think I am ask the other women if you may."

"No one said you were being arrogant. Now please continue."

"Then that is all elder."

Then Amilia sat down and the elder stood up and said "This was over in an instant. It was faster than I expected. I will announce who the teachers are again. The following please stand up:

Higgins- The bow 'n' arrow

Bither- how to make an effective battle plan and the basics

Patrio- sword fighting

Berner- how to read and write.

I will teach her how to be a calm and wise leader

Crystel- Cooking

Ferian- washing

And also Amilia- Manners and mending

This meeting has ended and you may all go back to your homes and continue with the good work. Oh! and those who I have called please stay. Dismissed."

The meeting came to an end once again. I stayed behind with Bither, Patrio, Elder, Crystel, Ferian and Amilia. Once everyone left the elder told us "We still have some discussing to do."

Amilia asked "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"On how you will teach her."

Everyone looked puzzled and I was just wondering why. The elder told us

"A young boy named Kinther suggested that you should try to make it a part of her life. Now I was wondering how are we going to do that?"

Crystel said "Why not make her deliver things to us and we would make and excuse that what we teach her is our payment?"

"That would work but how can she learn six things at once?" the elder asked. Then crystal sat back down. Then Suddenly Patrio stood up and told the elder

"Why not concentrate on the everyday things first like cooking, washing, mending and the basic manners?"

Then Amilia stood up and said "Yes! That would be a great idea! In the morning she would go to deliver something to Ferian first and ferian would ask her to help with the laundry. Then in the afternoon she would go to Crystel and then crystal will ask her to help her cook. And then she would go to my house to have tea and I would teach her every now and then on how to mend and the basic manners. Wouldn't that be great elder? It would be like something daily for her and she would still have time to play with her friends and spend time with her family."

Everyone stared at her because this was the first time to see Amilia so excited and loose her usual composed self. Then the elder stood up and told her "Yes this is a good idea. Then we have concluded our meeting. You may all go now. Dismissed."

After the meeting ended I went straight home and then Vernicus and Phallia ran up me and I bent down so I could hug them properly then I told my wife

"Sophia, I will go back to the castle and report to the king. I will be back before dinner" Then I went to her and kissed her on the forehead and also the children then I left.

Side story: Berner speaking

After I left from the house I went back to the castle. I would go to a place deep into the forest that no one other than the castle servant would know about. Then I would go through the kitchen, past the royal garden and then I would be at his majesty's office. I knocked on the door first and waited then his majesty said

"You may advance."

After he would say that I would open the door and bow down and tell him "I have come to report about Miss Phallia."

He stopped what he was doing and told me "You may stand." After I stood up he continued "So Berner my friend. How is my daughter doing?"

"Phallia has been doing fine these past few days. And today, since she was in a house full of kids, she made a number of friends. But she seems Especially close to a boy named Pefrie."

The king froze for a moment and then said "She is still two years old. She can't have a special person yet right?"

At that moment I understood and told him "Do not worry your highness she is still small and naive. She does not understand that yet. I think she is very close to him because he was the first friends she had made."

The king looked relieved and told me "Good. Good. Well then you may go now."

I left and went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Phallia speaking

During summer I would run around town and help many people do many things.

In the morning I would go to mama Ferian's house and help her wash the laundry of the men who have no wives and help her put it up. Then I would go to mama Crystel's house to help her cook. When I help her, I would peel the potatoes or cut the vegetable or sometimes I would help her stir but most of the time I would watch carefully because I want to be a great woman when I grow up.

I want to cook the best food. I want to sew the best clothes. I want to be the best at everything. Including sword fighting, archery and most of all a great ruler like the current king and queen.

Sometimes, I would go to mama Amilia's house and have some tea with her and her daughters and would talk about small things like what color we like or the cutest pattern on a dress and sometimes when I would speak while there was food in my mouth or when I got a crumb of a biscuit on my face she would say 'Close your mouth when you are eating.' or 'Eat properly.' She would scold me but she never shouted at me. She would always tell me calmly. When we are done with tea, she would teach me how to sew properly but I wanted to learn how to make patterns on dresses. When I would ask that she would tell me 'Not yet. You have to learn how to sew properly first.' Then I would continue and do my best.

When I was done doing those things I would go to play with Lila and Lilia, the daughters of mama Amilia. We would go into the woods and play hide and seek but we would never go too deep into the forest because it was really dark and scary.

One day at the beginning of autumn, I went to mama Gabriella's house to play with the friends of my brother. But today no one was there except a very scary looking guy. He was very tall. He was very big and he was very hairy. I looked up at him and said

"Mister, is mama Gabwiella here? My brother?"

He looked at me and smiled "No I am afraid not. They went out to get something."

I looked at him and though 'he is not so scary afterall' so then I asked him "Mister what is your name?"

He carried me and said "I am Higgins. I am the husband of mama Gabriella."

I looked at him and smiled "hehe. Papa Higgins. What you do?"

He answered and said "I make bows and arrows."

"Hmm what bow and arrow?" I asked puzzled

"It is a weapon that can protect you and also you can use it for hunting." He said playfully

I told him "Hunting! I love to hunt after animals but I would never kill an animal."

Then he told me "Then do you want me to teach you how to hunt without killing using a bow 'n' arrow?"

I looked up at him with excitement and said "Yay!"

Since that day I would go to four places everyday. In the morning I would go to mama Ferian's house. Then in the afternoon I would go to mama Crystel's house. After lunch I would go to the forest and learn how to use a bow and arrow with papa Higgins and then I would go to mama Amilia's house for a cup of tea and then sewing and after all that I would relax with the twins. This was how my summer went.


End file.
